1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electro-magnetically operated fluid control valves, and in particular two such valves which are bidirectional and two-way.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In certain applications, electro-magnetically operated valves are needed to operate for flow in either direction through them at relatively high air pressures and flow rates. For example, a blocking valve for automotive suspension air springs may need to change state (between open or closed) up to a pressure of 400 psi and may be required to handle a flow rate in either direction in excess of 100 SCFM. At such pressures and flow rates, known air valves have exhibited excessive leakage and/or have tended to be noisy in operation. Accordingly, this invention seeks to provide an electro-magnetically operated bidirectional two-way air valve which can change state at high pressures or flow rates, is relatively quiet in operation, and exhibits low leakage.